warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LimeClan
LimeClan was founded By Lime from the Blazers. Sothey have many of the things the same with them. The live on the paraire away from any Two-legs. They hunt anything that they can find. They make there camp in the tall grass. Owned by Meadow and Cotton, This may have swering, No it will, Trust me Rules *They don't need Clan names *The leader can do what she wants, you don't like GET THE HELL OUT! *If you Piss off Lime, or tell her what to do,Run for your life. *Any color *Wings and things are kay Allegiances Leader Lime- Clico she ct with Green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Quail Medicine Cat Lilyleaf: White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (Jade) Medicine Cat Apprentice Star: Ginger shecat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes(Leafeh) Warriors Whitestripe: Beautiful brown she-cat with a white stripe on her underbelly, black paws, and shadowy gray eyes. May: Grey shecat with long fur and green eyes (Leaf) Whitetail: White tom with black spots and blue eyes (Leaf) Wind: Dusty tom with handsome hazel eyes (Leaf) Cold- A thick bright orange fur Tom with teal eyes, (Meadow) Leaf. A Black She-cat with green highlights (Meadow) Honey.Short Bright orange tabby fur and Dark Yellow eyes(Meadow) Queens Daisy- Brown shecat with blue eyes, expecting in less than a moon (Leaf) Apprentices Sparrow: Black shecat with grey eyes and a feathery texture to her fur (Leaf) Wolf: White tom with brown eyes (Leaf) Elders None Role-play Lime looked around. This wasn't really a clan cause they didn't have Clan names. But That was because they didn't want to change there names. She looked around to see some new cats walking into the camp. Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Two cats walked up to what looked like a leader. " I am Whitestripe. This is my mate, May. The unknown cats are our friends. We need a place to stay. Do you mind if we join you? " the white tom said, bowing. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You can stay but May, where are you from?" Lime asked eyeingly Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ " I used to be a kittypet, a ridiculous name they found when I was a stray. But as long as I am not Kittypet May, I'm fine. " The other cat said, bowing as well. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded "North or south Whitetail?" Limeasked worring about The Blazers and FoxClan Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Whitetail shook his head. " Neither. I came East. " May nodded. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime nodded "You may stay May" She giggled. "And you too Whitetail" She said with her smile bright Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 19:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ May smiled. A dusty tom came up from behind her. " Hello mother. " He said to May. " Oh yes, and this is our son, Wind. " May said to Lime, her new leader. Wind put out a paw. " Nice to meet you. " He greeted. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 19:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime rolled her eyes. "I wish I never knew you too" 20:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wind widened his eyes and took his paw away. Whitetail did as well. May cleared her throat ad said. " Moving on, thank you for letting us staying. " Wind padded away mumbling. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Welcome!" Lime padded away to talk to Wolf "Yo Wolf! Wantta play!" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Sure! Me and Sparrow are figuring out what to play." Wolf said, wagging his tail like a dog would. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "YAY!" Lime said Jumping on Wolf Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolf rolled on his back as Sparrow leaped on both of them. Littleleaf Happiness can only be achevied with trust 20:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP